deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asuna vs Hinoka
Asuna vs Hinoka is PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8's third battle. It features Asuna Yuuki of Sword Art Online and Hinoka of Fire Emblem: Fates. Interlude Wiz: No matter what team you are on, having a friend who is a master of melee weapons is certainly an asset. Boomstick: I love a good old-fashioned sword fight, and our two combatants today are masters of blades. Wiz: Asuna Yuuki, one of Sword Art Online's fastest warriors. Boomstick: And Hinoka, the kickass princess of the Hoshidan family. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Asuna Wiz: In the year 2022, the prospect of virtual reality gaming has resonated with many gamers. The famous NerveGear helmet has given gamers the ability to experience in-depth virtual adventures in the comfort of their homes. Boomstick: And on one fateful day, ten thousand gamers purchased the newest NerveGear sensation: a role-playing game called Sword Art Online. Unfortunately, a bug in the system resulted in a major flaw: players were unable to log out. Wiz: And because this was on a console that literally connects to your brain, the players were stuck in the virtual world. For Asuna Yuuki, this was a devastating piece of information. Afraid of her own demise, Asuna spent an entire week secluded in a building contemplating her own mortality. Boomstick: Yeah, she was probably wishing she could go back home to her expensive house and rich family. But it really turned out for the best. She was really stuck-up before she went into the game, and she came out a total badass unafraid of anything. Wiz: The strange coincidence is that Asuna came upon the NerveGear by chance. The NerveGear she used belonged to her brother, and she was borrowing it while he was on a business trip. Boomstick: So Asuna got the experience that changed her life completely by accident. In game, Asuna became a lightning-quick monster slayer. She wields her rapier, the Lambent Light, and strikes with enough speed that even Kirito can't detect her jabs. And this is a guy who can deflect bullets from an automatic rifle! Wiz: She's so fast that she earned the nickname "The Flash" from other players in the game. She can run on walls for a distance of thirty meters. She even has a special earring that increases her agility. She's also a genius technician, and became the Vice Commander of the strongest guild in Aincrad, the Knights of Blood. Boomstick: Along with her credentials comes a series of Sword Skills that she uses efficiently in combat. Her Star Splash is an eight-hit combo that incapacitates the opponent before dealing the final blow. Wiz: Her Quadruple Pain is a simple but powerful four-hit combo, and the Flashing Penetrator... Boomstick: Heh heh... Wiz: *sigh* The Flashing Penetrator is a single strike attack that creates a sonic boom. For a sonic boom to be created, an object has to be moving at the speed of sound, or 761 miles per hour. In comparison, the average commercial airliner moves at an average of 575 miles per hour. Boomstick: And speed isn't the only thing that Asuna is capable of. Her most powerful sword skill is called the Mother's Rosario. She creates an X-shape of pain in the opponent's midsection and then hits them with a final stab so powerful that it can destroy a large tree. Also, in another game called ALfheim Online, Asuna develops the ability to fly for up to ten minutes at a time. Wiz: Speed, power, determination, and intelligence. Asuna certainly has the attributes and abilities to be a valuable member of any team. Asuna: Even if a monster beats me and I die, I won't lose to this game or this world, no matter what. Hinoka Pre-Fight Fight Post-Fight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year